Mark Gordon
| birth_place = Newport News, Virginia, U.S. | other_name = | alma_mater = New York University Film School | occupation = Film producer, television producer | years_active = 1981–present }} Mark Gordon (born October 10, 1956) is an American television and film producer. He is a former President of the Producers Guild of America. In January 2018, Gordon was named President and Chief Content Officer of Film, Television and Digital of Entertainment One, which had acquired his production studio. Background Gordon was born on October 10, 1956, in Newport News, Virginia. He is a graduate of New York University Film School. Career His first producing effort was the Off-Broadway production of The Buddy System at Circle in the Square downtown. In the television arena, Gordon currently serves as an executive producer on Grey's Anatomy, Criminal Minds, Ray Donovan, Quantico, and the franchise spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders for CBS. In 2015 Gordon was honored by the Producers Guild of America with the Norman Lear Award for achievement in television. Gordon is a five-time Primetime Emmy Award nominee and two-time winner. Additionally, he won a Golden Globe Award for his work on Grey's Anatomy. Gordon's recent films include Steve Jobs, written by Academy Award-winning screenwriter Aaron Sorkin and directed by Academy Award-winning director Danny Boyle, and War Dogs, starring Jonah Hill and Miles Teller, with Todd Phillips directing. Past film credits include Saving Private Ryan, 2012, The Day After Tomorrow, Speed, Source Code, The Messenger, and The Patriot. As an executive producer and financier, Gordon's credits include Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Wonder Boys, The Painted Veil, A Simple Plan, and Primary Colors. In 2015, The Mark Gordon Company partnered with Entertainment One to create an independent television and film studio. Gordon serves as CEO of the company, which both finances and produces premium content by Gordon as well as other producers. As of 2018, eOne fully owns his company with him becoming President and Chief Content Officer of Film, Television and Digital. Gordon is the President Emeritus of the Producers Guild of America, having served as its President from 2010 through 2014. Personal life Gordon is married to Sally Whitehill. He was previously married to Karen Villeneuve, with whom he has two daughters. Credits * How to Be a Perfect Person in Just Three Days (TV) * ABC Afterschool Special (producer) (TV) (2 episodes, 1984–1985) * CBS Schoolbreak Special (producer) (TV) (2 episodes, 1985–1995) * CBS Summer Playhouse (producer) (TV) (1 episode, 1987) * Double Switch (1987) (TV) (producer) * Brothers in Arms * Opportunity Knocks (1990) (producer) * Love Kills (1991) (TV) (executive producer) * Lightning Field (1991) (TV) (executive producer) * Traces of Red (1992) (producer) * Swing Kids (1993) (producer) * Fly by Night (1993) (producer) * Trial by Jury (1994) (producer) * The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1994) (TV) (executive producer) * Speed (1994/I) (producer) * A Pyromaniac's Love Story (1995) (producer) * Broken Arrow (1996) (producer) * The Ripper (1997) (TV) (executive producer) * The Jackal (1997) (executive producer) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) (executive producer) * The Relic (1997) (executive producer) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) (producer) * Black Dog (1998) (executive producer) * Paulie (1998) (producer) * Hard Rain (1998) (producer) * A Simple Plan (1998) * All the Rage (1999) (executive producer) * Virus (1999) (executive producer) * Isn't She Great (2000) (executive producer) * The Patriot (2000) (producer) * Self Storage (2002) (executive producer) * Footsteps (2003) (TV) (executive producer) * And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself (2003) (TV) (executive producer) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) (executive producer) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) (producer) * Laws of Attraction (2004) (executive producer) * Warm Springs (2005) (TV) (executive producer) * Hostage (2005) (producer) * Life of the Party (2005) (executive producer) * The Matador (2005) (executive producer) * LAX (TV) * Casanova (2005) (producer) * Prime (2005) (executive producer) * Winter Passing (2005) (executive producer) * The Painted Veil (2006) (executive producer) * The Hoax (2006) (producer) * A House Divided (2006) (TV) (executive producer) * Talk to Me (2007) (producer) * Army Wives (TV) * 10,000 B.C. (2008) (producer) * Heart of a Dragon (2008) (executive producer) * Reaper (TV) * Private Practice (TV) * Criminal Minds (TV) * Grey's Anatomy (TV) * The Messenger (2009) (producer) * 12 Rounds (2009) (producer) * 2012 (2009) (producer) * Source Code (2011) (producer) * Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (TV) * Bunny Lake Is Missing * Killing Pablo * Don't Look Now * Family Tools (TV) * Ray Donovan (TV) * War Dogs (2016) (producer) * Sand Castle (2017) (producer) * Molly's Game (2017) (producer) * Murder on the Orient Express (2017) (producer) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) (producer) * Midway (2019) (producer) * Street Fighter (TBA) (TV) (producer) * Quantico (TV) * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders (TV) * Cowboy Ninja Viking (TBA) (producer) * The Barbary Coast (TV) (producer) * Throne of Glass (TV series) (TBA) (producer) References External links * * Category:1956 births Category:American film producers Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American Jews Category:Living people Category:People from Newport News, Virginia Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni